


There he goes

by jerryxing



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Cheddie - Freeform, Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerryxing/pseuds/jerryxing
Summary: Él se va, pero siempre vuelve.
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	There he goes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, gracias por los kudos en mis anteriores historias. Aun tengo muchas cosas que mejorar, pero quiero continuar.  
> Este fic esta publicado en Wattpad, pero esta una versión "mejorada", creo, de lo que esta publicado en mi cuenta (@/_jerryxing). Tiene más que solo un capitulo, aun no estoy segura de cuantos, pero espero que les guste.

La primera vez que Chris lo vió, él estaba corriendo por las oscuras y vacías calles de su vecindario en un traje negro. No miraba hacia atrás, pero corría como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

Poseído por la curiosidad, Chris disminuyó la velocidad y se colocó a su lado con cuidado, bajando la ventana antes de tocar la bocina y preguntar.

"¿Necesitas un aventón?"

El hombre en traje giró la cabeza sin detenerse y lo miró fugazmente con una sonrisa sin detenerse.

"Diablos, sí por favor."

Chris empezó a detener la marcha del auto para dejarlo entrar, pero el hombre simplemente se lanzó al interior por la ventana abierta, haciendo que casi pierda el control del auto. Chris sujetó con fuerza el volante mientras intentaba mantener la estabilidad del auto hasta verlo acomodándose en el asiento.

Alejándose del camino de la muerte, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y ambos empezaron a reír, hasta que escucharon bocinazos de otro auto.

Ninguno habló por unos segundos, no es hasta que se encontraron con un semáforo en rojo que el hombre en traje dijo unas palabras.

"Mi nombre es Eddie." Sonrió, aún mirando hacia adelante.

"Chris." Respondió, dándole una rápida mirada. Aún se veía agitado, pero estaba más cómodo. 

La actitud de Eddie cambió a una más relajada cuando apoyó el brazo en el marco de la ventana, Chris le dio una última mirada antes de avanzar cuando el semáforo cambió a verde.

Aún no sabía por qué le había ofrecido ayuda, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que proseguía después de eso. Solo había silencio dentro del auto, hasta que Eddie sintió la necesidad de hablar. 

"Yo... Estaba huyendo de-"

"No es necesario que me des explicaciones." Interrumpió Chris levantando una mano para detenerlo.

"¿No tienes curiosidad?" Preguntó Eddie divertido, bajando la mano de Chris que vuelve a su posición anterior, en el volante. "Nadie se detienen para darle un aventón a un hombre que corre en traje en el medio de la noche si no es por curiosidad. Más de diez autos pasaron antes que el tuyo."

"Bien, bien. Entonces, ¿De qué huía señor?"

El tono burlón que empleó Chris hace reír a Eddie.

"De mi boda."

"Creí que lo normal era que la novia huyera." Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa.

"Yo también." Suspiró.

A pesar de que solo habían pasado unos minutos, ambos parecían sentirse cómodos, como si fueran viejos conocidos. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Chris se dio cuenta de que está conduciendo a ningún lugar en específico.

"¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?" Preguntó Chris, deteniéndose a un costado de la carretera.

"No lo sé, ¿a casa?" Respondió de manera divertida. 

La respuesta hizo que Chris pusiera los ojos en blanco. 

"¿Y eso donde esta exactamente?"

"En Illinois." Respondió un poco más serio, presionando sus labios, avergonzado por sonar rudo con alguien que acababa de conocer y que le había ofrecido ayuda. 

Pero Chris solo se rió con la respuesta, llevarlo a Illinois le tomaría más de dos días con las constantes paradas. Eddie relajo su facciones, un poco sorprendido de que no reaccionara mal, pero realmente no sabía a dónde podía ir. 

"¿Un lugar más cercano?" Volvió a preguntar Chris después de un momento. 

"¿A un hotel? No conozco ninguno, pero creo que es la mejor opción." 

Esta vez la mirada de Eddie cayó sobre el rostro de Chris, mostrando por primera vez curiosidad por el hombre a su lado.

"¿Es la primera vez que levantas a una persona de la calle?" Preguntó Eddie.

"No todos los días te encuentras con alguien corriendo en traje, te aseguro que no es habitual." Chris se rió y miró a Eddie que había cambiado a una expresión más seria. "¿Ocurre algo?"

Eddie no reaccionó por unos segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada de Chris.

"No, nada." 

Chris no entendió lo que sucedió y decidió ignorarlo y seguir. Puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió al hotel más cercano que conocía. En el viaje ninguno habló, Chris no estaba seguro de por qué, las cosas parecían ir fluidas entre ellos. 

Minutos después detuvo el auto frente a un pequeño hotel. Eddie bajo un poco reacio a darle un fin a esa noche, se dió la vuelta y se apoyó en la ventana dejando caer un pesado suspiro.

"Gracias, aunque hubiera preferido que me invitaras a cenar." dijo en un tono divertido.

Chris lo miró confundido, pero lo entendió como una broma y se rió.

"Será la próxima vez." Sonrió y captó fugazmente el guiño en el ojo de Eddie después de estirar la mano para un apretón. Se despidió antes de ingresar a la recepción en busca de una habitación.

Ambos se preguntaron si se volvieran a encontrar. 

Al día siguiente, Chris pasó frente al hotel en su camino al trabajo. La curiosidad lo llevó a bajar del auto y preguntar por el hombre de ayer, pero no había nadie con ese nombre registrado en el hotel. 


End file.
